doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Fires of Pompeii (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px|Willkommen in Pompeii The Fires of Pompeii ist die 204. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 30. Staffel. Handlung Als der Doctor und Donna die TARDIS verlassen und in ein buntes Straßenleben geraten, dass typisch ist für das Rom des 1. Jahrhunderts AD, ist Donna hellauf begeistert. Doch dann stellt sie fest, dass da nicht die berühmten sieben Hügel am Horizont zu sehen sind, sondern nur ein rauchender Berg. Darüber hinaus wird die Erde von einem beängstigenden Rumpeln erschüttert. Der Doctor weiß, was hier falsch ist: sie sind nicht in Rom, sondern in Pompeii gelandet. Und dass auch noch einen Tag vor dem Vulkanausbruch, der die Stadt in Schutt und Asche legt. Da gibt es für den Doctor nur eins: verschwinden. Auch wenn Donna findet, hier könnten viele Leben gerettet werden macht ihr der Doctor eindringlich klar, dass entscheidende Eingriffe in die Geschichte verboten sind. Dummerweise ist aber die TARDIS nicht mehr an ihrem Ort. Ein cleverer Straßenhändler hat sie kurzerhand für 15 Sisterzen an Lucius Caecilius Iucundus verhökert, als 'moderne Kunst'. Er erklärt den beiden, wo sie den Käufer finden können und Donna und der Doctor suchen ihn in seinem Haus auf. Unterdessen erstattet ein Mitglied der Sibyllinischen Schwesternschaft, die die Ankunft der TARDIS beobachtete, ihren Ordensschwestern Bericht. Die Prophezeiung habe sich erfüllt, die blaue Box, der Tempel aus Holz gemacht, der in einer Zeit großer Gefahr ankommen würde, sei eingetroffen. Doch die Hohepriesterin, verborgen hinter einem halb durchscheinenden Vorhang, warnt sie. Diese Prophezeiung sei falsch und die Insassen der Box dürften auf keinen Fall eingreifen, damit würde das Aufstreben der Stadt zunichte gemacht. Im Hause des Marmor-Händlers Caecilius begrüßen der Doctor und Donna als Marmor-Inspektoren 'Spartakus' die Familie. Nachdem sie die Frage, ob Donna des Doctors Frau sei, beide vehement verneinen stellt Caecilius' fest, sie müssten Geschwister sein, bei der Ähnlichkeit hätte er sofort darauf kommen können. Bevor Donna und der Doctor in dem Stück 'moderner keltischer Kunst' verschwinden können, trifft der Chef-Wahrsager der Stadt, Lucius, ein. Er offeriert Caecilius ein eigentümliches Kunstwerk, das wegen seiner Darstellung zusammenlaufender Linien auch des Doctors Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht. Unvermittelt eröffnet zunächst Caecilius' medial begabte Tochter Evelina, dann auch Wahrsager Licius, zur Verblüffung des Doctors und Donnas einige Fakten über sie - ihre wahre Identität, die Orte ihrer Herkunft, das zerstörte Gallifrey. Das, erfährt der Doctor, haben sie den Dämpfen der Hypocaust (eine Art Zentralheizung der Stadt) entnommen, die mit glühenden Steinen gefeuert wird. Außerdem offenbart Lucius dem Doctor, 'sie werde zurückkehren' und Donna, da sei "something on her back". Evelina bricht nach ihren Offenbarungen bewusstlos zusammen. Als die Mutter, während sie das Mädchen betreut, sich bei Donna gleichsam für das Benehmen ihrer sonst so tadellosen Tochter entschuldigt, Zeigt sie ihr auch eine Veränderung am rechten Arm von Evelina. Donna stellt fest, dass ein Stück des Unterarms versteinert ist. Unterdessen lässt sich der Doctor von Caecilius die Hypocaust öffnen und starrt in die Glut unter dem offenbar hellsichtig machenden Rauch. Er stellt fest, dass sich feine Steinpartikel darin befinden. Von Caecilius' Sohn lässt er sich zum Haus von Lucius bringen. Dort entdeckt er Marmortafeln von der Art, wie sie Caecilius gezeigt wurde, die sich zu einem Energiekonverter zusammenfügen lassen, während Donna Evelina über das Leben eines jungen Mädchens in Pompeii befragt. Nachdem jene nichts für den folgenden Tag voraussehen kann erklärt Donna ihr - und das empfangen auch die Sibyllinerinnen - was passieren wird. Sofort erklärt die Hohepriesterin das als falsche Prophezeiung und befiehlt, die falsche Prophetin zu opfern. Lucius erklärt dem Doctor freimütig, dass sie die Zukunft kreieren würden. Der Doctor will wissen, von wem er die Instruktionen erhält und beteuert, ihm helfen zu wollen. Doch Lucius, dessen rechter Arm bereits komplett versteinert ist, ist verstockt und will seine Wächter auf ihn hetzen. Doch der Doctor kann entkommen. Jetzt hetzt Lucius seinen 'Stein-Lava-Gott' auf den Doctor. Im Haus des Caecilius erhebt der sich aus der Hypocaust und greift den Doctor an. Der Doctor schickt die andern, Wasser zu holen und versucht indessen, auf das Monster einzureden. Donna kommt nicht dazu, ihren Wasserkrug abzuliefern, denn ein paar Sibyllinen ergreifen sie in dem Durcheinander und schleppen sie in ihren Tempel. Der Sohn der Familie schüttet schließlich eine Schale Wasser auf das Monster und es zerbricht in seine Bestandteile. Der Doctor weiß, dass es, wenn auch nicht schwierig zu bekämpfen, nur ein Fußsoldat war. Jetzt registriert der Doctor, dass Donna verschwunden ist. Doch er findet sie, knapp bevor die Sibyllinen einen Dolch in ihren Körper rammen. Er erklärt den Damen, dass die Gründerin der Gemeinschaft, die er natürlich kennt, sich für sie schämen würde. Jetzt will die Hohepriesterin den Doctor sehen. Der Vorhang öffnet sich und eine komplett versteinerte Person wird sichtbar. Die Hohepriesterin bezeichnet das als eine Tat der Götter. Der Doctor will wissen, wer ihren Köper benutzt und sich durch den Rauch in die anderen Körper einschleicht. Er erfährt den Namen: Pyrovile. Sie seien vor langer Zeit als Rauch aus ihrer zerstörten Welt auf die Erde gekommen und konstituierten sich jetzt neu. Der Doctor beschießt die Hohepriesterin mit einer Wasserpistole und flüchtet mit Donna in die Hypocaust. Der Weg führt direkt ins Innere des Vesuv. Dorthin macht sich auch Lucius mit seinen Männern auf, um die Prophezeiung voranzutreiben. Donna will vom Doctor wissen, wie er sagen könne, welche Dinge er verändern darf und welche unangetastet bleiben müssten. Er erklärt ihr, dass er das Universum auf diese Weise sehen könne. Er sähe, was sei, was sein könnte, was sein müsste und was nicht. Das sei die Bürde der Time Lord-Prüfung - und er sei der einzig übriggebliebene. Donna gelingt es nicht, zu begreifen, wie er all die Toten sehen und es in Ordnung finden kann. Unterdessen hat Lucius den Pyrovile, die im Herzen des Berges leben, wo es heiß genug für sie ist, den Konverter gebracht. Hier stoßen sie wieder aufeinander und Lucius erklärt den Pyrovile, der Doctor sei ihr Feind und wolle ihr Vorhaben, Rom zu übernehmen, zunichte machen. Nun erkennt der Doctor, dass mit Hilfe des Konverters die Menschen in Pyrovile umgeändert werden. Der Vulkan würde nicht ausbrechen, weil die Lava den Konverter in Gang hält. Nun steht der Doctor vor einer schwierigen Entscheidung: Pompeii oder die Welt. Da er die Übernahme der Menschheit durch die Pyrovile noch weniger zulassen kann, zerstört er den Konverter, womit 'nur' Pompeii dem Untergang geweiht ist. Nun versteht Donna seine Bedrängnis und gemeinsam mit dem Doctor legt sie den Hebel um, der Pompeii dem bekannten Schicksal anheimgibt. Dennoch ist Donna, da sie weiß, dass all diese Menschen sterben werden, ganz verzweifelt, als sie durch die im Chaos versinkende Stadt laufen, um zur TARDIS zu gelangen. Das einzige, was sie noch tun kann ist, den Doctor - im Gemahnen an das Schicksal seines eigenen Volkes - zu bewegen, wenigstens die Familie des Caecilius mit der TARDIS aus der Stadt zu schaffen, so dass sie das Inferno überleben. Der Doctor kann Caecilius jedoch im Angesicht der Katastrophe versichern, dass Pompeii für die Welt unvergessen bleiben wird. Und Donna bestätigt er, als sie sich wieder aufmachen, dass sie Recht gehabt habe, manchmal würde er jemanden brauchen. Sechs Monate später hat sich die Familie des Caecilius in Rom etabliert. Auch ein neuer Altar wurde errichtet, an dem sie ihren Hausgöttern Tribut zollen können: dem Doctor und Donna. Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben